Lyran Society
Lyran Upbringing House Lyra prides itself with its lasting and powerful connections it fosters within their members. Lyra boast to even feel these bonds from those in the After. The vast majority of Lyrans would defend their house and its members from all threats. Despite not being directly related Lyrans tend to treat all within their house like family. This way of thinking is not entirely an organic. Lyran from birth are raised to live for and strengthen the house and all its members so that in turn, the house will provide for them. This teaching persist throughout their education through stories, word problems, games, and even tests, all designed to foster a sense of unity in their members. Serfs within Lyra also are given a similar teaching, but with a more subservient tone. These teaching might foster unity within Lyrans, but subtly create an initial distrust of outsider especially ones who do not believe in similar beliefs, but are taught to never show it. Most Lyrans tend to always hide their true thoughts to outsiders until a positive relationship is formed. While the teaching try to make all Lyrans act the same when it come to their members and outsider it promotes individuality. All Lyrans are encouraged to show their uniqueness and its is these differences that still work together that makes Lyra special. Indoctrination after Birth After being born, young members of House Lyra are taught embracing the ideals of Lyran society being surrounded by it. If necessary telepathic and subliminal means are applied. While the children are allowed to live a ‘normal’ child’s life, House Lyra makes sure their children understand the ideals of their culture from a very young age. Teenage years Being a teenager on Orpheus is trying time. There is a constant pressure to always be on trend, follow a doctrine which you don't really understand and to be constantly creative. Many teenagers push back against this in the most Lyran way possible. Some fall into the trappings of avant garde art, some pose as maltech inventors of Triangulum, some wear ACRE like fashion and eat ACRE like food packs for serfs and some secret away synth catalogues for parents to find. Many in their more adult years claim they were method acting but every Lyran older than them knows, it was a “phase". Life in School During their school life at the academy of Ma'at, noble Lyran children are educated in all matters that concern the house, as well as an excellent basic knowledge for everything else. Children who have been diagnosed with MES, are sent to the Psychic Academy for proper treatment and a basic education about their Psychic Powers. The specialties of House Lyra’s psychics are taught to them after they return from the Academy. During their education in school, all Lyran children will get the title of Xeper. All specialized titles will be chosen when the young Lyrans come of age they thereby choose their path for the interaction with outsiders. The last years of education are mostly dedicated to mastering their role. Serfs also receive education. They are taught proper basic knowledge for most things and more detailed knowledge of the topics needed in their assigned jobs. The Oath of Shadows The Oath of Shadows is a mysterious oath taken by all Lyrans during their Coming of Age Ceremony or sooner in special cases. This oath has the young Lyran swear to not reveal any of House Lyra’s secrets or plans to anyone outside the house unless they receive permissions from the shadows. This oath must be taken before a representative of each title and specifically a Keeper of Ammit. Breaking this oath is penalized to their soul being dammed to the Void after their death. The only way to avoid this fate is to “correct” all that should know. Always part of Lyra House Lyra has a phrase “If you leave Lyra you can still be Lyran”. Even when a Lyran goes to the After you will be embraced by your ancestors. Lyrans have the freedom to leave House Lyra for another noble house. They can turn their backs attempting to sever any ties if they should choose, but there is always a connection back to Lyra and if a former Lyran that left wishes to return they will be welcomed back with open arms. Due to Lyran teaching there is usually a connection to Lyra whether they know it or not. This is often used to spy and increase Lyra’s influence, but not always done consciously. Due to this upbringing they tend to give information freely when talking to a fellow Lyran, and will often promote and support Lyran decisions. In a way most of Lyra’s members are programed sleeper agents wherever they go, even in the After. If a Lyran left to join a non-noble group attempts to return to Lyra they are met with hostility and admonishment as they cannot undo such a heinous crime. Titles When the Titles are chosen, the recipient’s skill set is taken into account. If a Lyran noble is not good at convincing people, they tend to not become a Horuset, for example. Titles are not set in stone however, as people can change throughout their lives, so can their interactions with offworlders. If it cannot be decided right after the education is completed, the young Lyran noble stays a Xeper until further notice. New Lyran nobles, be it through marriage or different means, like manipulation or indoctrination, always start out as Xeper, until they can be trusted to work with members of other houses or factions and their full capabilities can be understood. Work on Orpheus All Lyran nobles work on various different things to better their society. What they do exactly is not dependent on what their title entails, but it is about their skill set and interests. A few examples: A Meret, who is, for outside interactions, a matchmaker or a poet, might be a tax consultant on Orpheus. A Horuset, for outside interaction mostly mediators and informants, might own a pottery shop on Orpheus and be very artistic with it. A Neshmet, to outsiders purely responsible for funerals and dealing with the grief of the friends and relatives of the deceased, might be a dancer or a poet. A Tehuti, for outside purposes seen as culture deciders or philosophers, might also work on the Hekate program, or be an artisan. Category:House Lyra